lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Vengeance
The grieving parents of a murdered woman want her killer extradicted to Connecticut so that they can pursue the death penalty. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Paul Sorvino as Sergeant Phil Cerreta * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Roger Serbagi as Judge Robert Quinn * Fred J. Scollay as Judge Warren Pursley Guest cast * Barbara Barrie as Mrs. Bream * Allen Garfield as Defense Attorney Carl Berg * Rutanya Alda as Sara Cheney * Jay Patterson as Connecticut Assistant District Attorney Jack O'Connell * Gerald Gordon as Mr. Bream * Steve Ryan as Brooklyn Assistant District Attorney Fleishman * James Rebhorn as Albert Lawrence Cheney * Stephen Bolster as Dr. Phillip Banks * Jerry Grayson as Super * Jane Cronin as Judge Alison McKeever * Nicholas Levitin as Dr. Cohen * Diane Tyler as Fran Melton * Melinda Mullins as Forensics Technician * Matt Malloy as CSU Technician * Kevin Eshelman as Repairman * Michael Bolus as Garage Attendant * Michael Ciulla as Storage Attendant * Edward Cannan as Bailiff References * Fare v Michael C Quotes "The guys in Brooklyn were lucky. They got the Son of Sam on parking tickets." "Yeah, six months and six bodies later." : - Mike Logan and Donald Cragen "I loved him. I didn't know" "Didn't know what?" "That he was an animal." : - Sara Cheney and Benjamin Stone "You would prefer that I let O'Connell try this case?" "The courts are not your personal soapbox." "Have you heard me preach?" "Better we bend the system then risk letting him walk because of some unfounded morality." "Yeah, but who's preaching now? You’re not talking about convicting him, you're talking about killing him." "I think my tax dollars can be put to better use than clothing, housing, and feeding Albert Cheney. Now maybe I’m just pragmatic." "The cost to the state of a capital trial is roughly $1.8 million dollars. That is twice the cost of an average life imprisonment. Now who's being pragmatic here?" "Maybe the Breams are entitled to a little vengeance." "Oh, 'Do unto others as they did unto you?’ We burn the homes of arsonists? We sexually abuse those who rape?" "You're rationalizing." "Maybe. But the New York State Court of Appeals says the death penalty is cruel and inhuman." "And what do you say?" "And I say we uphold the laws of this state!" : - Benjamin Stone and Paul Robinette "How could I forget? Sally Kessler, eighteen years old, a Hermès tie wrapped around her neck, dumped naked into a recycling bin behind Nathan's out at Coney Island." "He's using wire now." "Times is hard." : - Fleischman and Paul Robinette "Bottom line, Your Honor, Albert Cheney is of no use to anyone alive." "Is this forum shopping? This is a criminal case." "Yes, I know Mr. Stone, and this is a civil court. Why you want to keep Albert Cheney alive is beyond me. I, for one, wouldn't lose any sleep if they flipped the switch." "That's not relevant, Your Honor!" "I know. Unfortunately, Mr. Stone has met the burden required by law for a restraining order. As such, I am forced to grant his motion. The case against Albert Cheney stays put. May God help both of us if you lose that trial, Mr. Stone." : - Jack O'Connell, Benjamin Stone and Warren Pursley "So much for victims' rights." "Dead people don’t have any, my boy." : - Paul Robinette and Adam Schiff "Tell me about this building, okay? Anybody hanging around who didn’t belong?" "On the Upper West Side? You want 'em all, or just the ones that talk to themselves?" : - Phil Cerreta and Elevator Repairman Background information and notes * This episode seems to be based on the Albert DeSalvo case. DeSalvo was a criminal in Boston, Massachusetts, who confessed to being the "Boston Strangler", the murderer of thirteen women in the Boston area from 1962 to 1964. The M.O. of the Boston Strangler was to talk this way into victims' apartments by pretending to be a maintenance man. The crimes were attributed to Albert DeSalvo based on his confession, though DeSalvo was not imprisoned for these murders, however, but for a series of rapes. His murder confession has been disputed and debate continues as to which crimes DeSalvo had actually committed. In July 2013, a DNA match between seminal fluid found at the scene of the rape and murder of Mary Sullivan and DNA obtained from DeSalvo's nephew linked DeSalvo to that crime and excluded 99.9% of the remaining population. Authorities exhumed DeSalvo's remains later that month and confirmed the DNA match. These details were revealed in court during a separate case, and DNA evidence linking him to the last murder victim. In the original investigation, parties investigating the crimes have suggested that the murders (sometimes referred to as "the Silk Stocking Murders") were committed by more than one person. (Source: ) * The episode title "Vengeance" is a reference to the revenge the parents want for their murdered daughter. They wanted to avenge her death by moving the trial to a different state where the death penalty still exists. and Phil Cerreta interrogate Albert Lawrence Cheney]] * This is the first episode in which Captain Donald Cragen assists his detectives by interrogating a suspect. * This is actor Roger Serbagi's first appearance as Judge Robert Quinn. * In this episode, actor James Rebhorn appears as Albert Lawrence Cheney. In later episodes her returns as recurring character Charles Garnett. * Goof: Fred J. Scollay is credited as "Judge Barsky" but his nameplate states his name is "Warren Pursley". Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes